


Walk of Shame

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and his new neighbor, Jensen, keep meeting in the elevator after coming home from their respective dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerist/gifts).



> Written for spn_j2_xmas. Happy holidays! Thanks to my darling ldyghst for the awesome beta and to transfixeddream for the help and encouragement. Title from a song by P!nk.

The first time Jared encounters his new neighbor is at 4 a.m. in a deserted elevator. They’re both rumpled, tired, and smell of liquor and sex. Jared notes that the man is tall and lean, with spiky, dark blond hair and pink lips that look puffy and bruised. They avoid eye contact, just smile uncomfortably in each other’s general direction and wait for the seemingly agonizingly long elevator ride to end. The neighbor gets off on the fourth floor and walks unsteadily away. Jared absolutely does not watch his ass as he goes.

The second time they meet is two weeks later, and it’s 2 a.m. Jared’s shirt is buttoned wrong, so the hem hangs unevenly, and the neighbor’s lips quirk up a bit before he turns to face the elevator doors. Jared can see the red splotch of a hickey on the guy’s neck though, so he figures he has no room to judge.

The third time is a couple weeks after that. 3 a.m. The neighbor has a tie hanging unknotted around his neck. Jared has a suspicious stain high on the thigh of his jeans. This time Jared thinks Fuck it, we’re both adults and initiates conversation. They’re neighbors, after all, might as well be friendly on their shared walks of shame.

“We keep meeting like this,” he says ruefully. “I’m Jared. Padalecki. 6B” He doesn’t offer his hand; after all they’ve both clearly been up to, God only knows where the guy’s hands have been.

“Jensen Ackles,” responds his neighbor. “4C. Just moved in last month.”

“Cool. Let me know if you need anything,” Jared says politely.

“Sure thing,” says Jensen, and the doors open as they reach his floor. He tosses one last grin over his shoulder and disappears, the doors closing behind him.

They continue to meet at odd hours of the night. Not every weekend by any means, but often enough over the span of a few months that after a while when Jared sees Jensen come back from a night of sex he starts to wonder who put that fucked-out look on his face, and how.

***

 

One warm night, Jensen is only wearing a rumpled grey T-shirt. There are faint bruises around his wrists and another hickey on his neck.

“Rough night?” Jared ventures.

“Mm, yeah, Jeff was pretty rough.” Jensen winks. Jared feels a flash of heat thinking about how Jensen would look, being manhandled, a faceless man gripping his wrists as he fucks into Jensen’s willing body. If Jared hadn’t already come twice tonight himself, he’d probably embarrass himself by springing a hard-on.

“You?” Jensen looks genuinely curious.

“She was a gymnast,” Jared says simply, and Jensen laughs.

“Nice.” He waves farewell as he gets off the elevator, and Jared curses the fact that the ride to the fourth floor is so short.

After that it somehow becomes kind of a thing between them, sharing short but titillating details of their respective nights in the isolated confessional of the elevator. It’s unforgivably tacky, yes, but Jared can’t imagine doing this with anyone else, so at least his tackiness has limits. Neither of them have a steady partner, instead hooking up with a handful of willing bodies.

“Bent me over the couch.”

“Had her on the kitchen counter.”

“Gave him head in a public restroom.”

“Woke the neighbors.”

“He was a biter.”

“Fucked him in the alley.” Jensen’s eyes gleam with interest at that one; it’s the first time Jared has mentioned being with a guy and not just girls.

“I came without even being touched.” Fuck. It’s a good thing the elevator stops at Jensen’s floor right then, or Jared might really embarrass himself. He’s beginning to get more excitement out of imagining Jensen’s sexual misadventures than actually having his own.

For a few weeks after that last little tidbit he doesn’t go out to hook up at all, instead spending his time imagining what Jensen might be doing. He lies in bed, thinking about how Jensen’s pink lips would look stretched around his cock, or how Jensen’s tight ass would feel around him. He wonders if Jensen is loud in bed, if he likes to talk dirty. He imagines he’s the one doing dirty things to Jensen and putting those marks on his body and that look on his face. Jared comes harder jerking off to those fantasies than he does the reality of someone else riding his dick. He thinks he might be in trouble.

***

 

About six months after they first meet, it’s early evening and Jared gets on the elevator after a long day at work.

“Jared, wait!” he hears a shout, and looks up to see Jensen hurrying across the lobby with his arms full of grocery bags. He looks kind of adorable, all frazzled and sweaty as he struggles to keep hold of all the groceries.

Jared sticks his foot out, preventing the elevator door from closing, and Jensen slips in with a grateful smile. Jared presses the button for the fourth floor.

Suddenly Jensen swears as one of the flimsy plastic grocery bags tears, dumping a bunch of cans and boxes all over the floor.

“I got it,” Jared says helpfully as he bends down to collect the groceries. “I’ll help you get these to your place.” Jensen smiles gratefully, the little laugh lines beside his eyes crinkling.

When the doors open Jared follows Jensen down the hallway and waits at the door of 4C while Jensen fumbles for his key. When Jensen gets the door open, they both go in and dump their armloads of groceries on the kitchen island.

“Dude, thanks for the help,” Jensen says with a smile.

“No worries,” Jared replies. “Just being neighborly.” And okay, just because it’s a hot almost-stranger that he regularly shares details of his sex life with, no reason it should be awkward having a normal conversation.

“I was just about to make dinner,” says Jensen, gesturing at the mound of groceries. “Want to stay?”

Jared feels a frission of excitement at the prospect, but plays it cool, opting for a simple “Sure, sounds good. What can I do to help?”

Making dinner with Jensen is surprisingly enjoyable. They move around each other easily, preparing a salad and setting steaks under the broiler. The conversation is relaxed and natural. Jared learns Jensen is an architect and that he’s also a Texas boy. They razz each other good-naturedly about which city is better, Jensen’s hometown of Dallas or Jared’s native Austin. After a while, Jared forgets that he and Jensen have shared intimate details of their sex lives with each other, and just enjoys talking to Jensen like a friend. They make plans to get together to play some hoops on the weekend, and exchange cell numbers. Just two normal guys, hanging out. Nothing more, Jared reminds himself firmly.

Until the next night, when Jared comes back from a late-night dinner with clients to encounter Jensen in the elevator.

“Brought out the toys.” Jensen winks, and Jared scrambles to think of an appropriate response even though his brain is wholly occupied by the image of Jensen, flushed and writhing, moaning as he’s penetrated by a big plastic cock.

“Jared?” says Jensen, and Jared realizes with a curl of embarrassment that this isn’t the first time Jensen’s said his name. It’s his turn to give some details. Which he doesn’t have, because he’s been crushing over Jensen too much to go out and get laid himself.

“Um, had him up against the wall,” Jared improvises quickly, pulling out one of his favorite fantasies of Jensen.

Jensen looks him over assessingly, as if he’s picturing it. His eyes darken and his lips part, and Jared suddenly really wants to know what he has to say.

So of course the elevator doors open on the third floor and a squabbling couple gets on, pushing their way right between Jared and Jensen. They don’t even notice the elevator is going up, not down, until the car starts moving, and then the woman smacks the man lightly with the back of her hand, calling him a “fucking idiot.”

The moment between Jared and Jensen is lost as if it never happened, and Jensen gives a rueful wave as he steps off on the fourth floor. Jared’s head drops back against the elevator wall with a thud. Great, just great.

***

 

He’s lying in bed later that night with a beer on the night table and a book on his e-reader that he’s only halfway absorbing. His cell phone rings beside him, and he looks at the caller display. Jensen. He hopes he doesn’t sound like a sixteen-year old girl as he gulps and says “Hey, Jensen. What’s up?”

“You looked like you wanted to hear more of my story,” Jensen says, and Jared can hear the hint of amusement in his low voice.

No sense denying it, and if Jensen seriously wants to tell Jared sex stories, Jared certainly isn’t going to stop him. “Yeah.” is all Jared says. He holds his breath, wondering if Jensen is really going to go into detail.

“He tied my wrists to the bedframe,” Jensen starts off, and wow, okay, they really are going to do this. Jensen’s voice is low and quiet, and in the dim light of Jared’s bedroom it brings back that feeling of intimacy that their elevator confessions have. Jared listens raptly, his dick hardening in the boxer briefs that are all he wore to bed.

“He ran his hands down my chest, played with my nipples a bit, because he knows I like that.” Jared files that away for later fantasies. “He bent down and licked one, and scraped it a bit with his teeth. I wanted to hold his head there but he’d tied my wrists too tight to get free. I still tried, though, because I like to feel the rope around my wrists. Have you felt that, Jared?”

Jared’s “No,” comes out a bit strangled, and Jensen huffs out a quiet laugh.

“You should, you might like it. Anyway, he started slowly kissing his way down my body. He stuck his tongue in my belly button, and it made me jump a little, but I liked it. His hair is pretty long, so I could feel it tickling my stomach as he went lower. He didn’t go near my cock, though, fucking tease.” Jared can hear the smile in his voice, and the rasp of remembered arousal. Jared himself is fully hard now, his cock tenting the fabric of his briefs.

Jensen doesn’t speak for a minute, and Jared waits in agony, hoping that he’s not going to stop talking. When he can’t wait any longer he says “Then what?” his voice husky.

Just when Jared thinks the whole strange encounter is over, Jensen starts speaking again. “He sat up and for a second I honestly thought he was just going to leave me like that, all tied up and no way to get off. But he just reached over and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers, got them all shiny and wet.”

Oh, god. Okay, Jared is only human and he’s held out as long as he can. He slips his hand into his boxer briefs and takes a firm grip on his aching cock, hips arching up a little at the contact.

“You want me to go on, Jared?” asks Jensen, and Jared wonders if the man is insane, because hello.

“Yeah, do it.”

“He took those slick fingers, and he ran them around my rim for a bit, spreading the lube around, making me nice and wet. He let his index finger rub at my hole a little bit, just to tease me. I wanted it in me so bad, Jared. I kept moving my hips like that would get him to put it in, but he held off. Finally when I couldn’t take it anymore he pressed two fingers at once inside. It hurt, but I liked the burn.”

Jared’s slowly stroking himself, the images of Jensen being fingered open combined with that raspy voice in his ear making him so hard he hurts.

“Do you want to know what comes next?” Jensen asks.

“Yes,” his voice is almost a whimper, but Jared is beyond caring.

“Then open your door.”

Jared’s brain blanks out. Jensen can’t possibly mean what Jared thinks he means. But just in case…Jared scrambles out of the bed in a flash, uncaring of the hard-on pushing out his underwear. He hurries to his apartment door and unlocks the deadbolt and security chain with finely shaking hands, pulling it open barely a crack before Jensen is ducking under his arm and slipping inside. Jared closes the door behind him with a thump.

“You going to hang that up?” Jensen nods at Jared’s phone, which he’s still holding uselessly in his hand. Jared fumbles to turn it off and then tosses it in the general direction of his couch. Jared can hardly believe Jensen is here, but he isn’t going to waste the opportunity— he can only be here for one thing. He sidles closer to Jensen, crowding him back against the closed door.

“Later you’re going to tell me the rest of that story,” Jared demands. “But for now…” he finally does what he’s been aching to do for months. Holding Jensen’s skull still in his big hands, he crushes his lips down over Jensen’s. This time it’s going to be Jared that puts that debauched look on Jensen’s face, not some faceless man.

Jensen’s hands come up, pulling at Jared’s hair as if to get as close as physically possible. Jared plunges his tongue in Jensen’s willing mouth, tasting him, wanting to eat him whole. Jensen sucks hard on Jared’s tongue, making Jared’s dick throb in counterpoint. He pushes closer and grinds his mostly naked body against Jensen’s fully-clothed one, his sensitive body feeling the rasp of fabric on his skin.

Jared pushes his hands under Jensen’s T-shirt, running them up his chest. Jensen catches the hint and raises his arms, and Jared breaks the kiss long enough to push the T-shirt over Jensen’s head. Now when they bring their mouths back together, Jared can feel Jensen’s hot, flushed skin against his own. It’s perfect. He brings his hands low between them and fumbles with the button and zipper of Jensen’s jeans, pushing them down his hips in a flash.

He’s not wearing underwear, and Jared’s eyes narrow in anticipation at the sight of that hard prick rising from its nest of curly dark hair. Jensen’s just as ready for this as Jared is.

Jared drops to his knees, immediately engulfing that cock in his mouth and feeling the tangy taste of Jensen’s pre-come burst over his tongue. He can’t take all of it—he’s a bit out of practice with deep-throating, but he does his best to make up for it by wetting his palm and sliding it up and down the shaft in time with his mouth. He hears a soft thud above him and smiles inwardly as he realizes Jensen’s dropped his head back against the door in pleasure. He rolls his eyes upward and can see that Jensen has lifted his head again to look down at him with dark eyes.

“Get up here,” Jensen urges, and Jared rises to his feet and strips off his underwear. Now they’re both stark naked at Jared’s front door, their cocks brushing against each other, pushing to get closer.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jensen says. Jared is totally on board with that idea. Jensen’s got a condom package in his palm. Jared’s not sure when he slipped that out of his pocket, but he supposes he was too preoccupied to notice. Jared accepts the condom and fumbles the package open, rolling the condom down his hard cock.

“I need to get lube,” Jared says, stepping away slightly. Jensen grabs his hand and slides it behind him, letting Jared feel the slick skin around Jensen’s puckered hole. His finger slides in easily, and Jared moans out loud knowing that Jensen did this, prepared himself for Jared. Sometime he wants to watch Jensen do that, watch his fingers press into himself as he opens himself up for Jared’s cock. For now, he just wants inside.

Jared pushes Jensen back against the door and grips his thighs, pulling them up around his waist, using the door to keep him braced. Jensen helpfully tightens his leg around Jared as he lets go with one hand to rub the tip of his cock against Jensen’s hole, seeking the right angle. When he finds it he slips right inside, the slick glide as smooth as a knife through butter. It’s a tight fit but Jensen prepared himself well, and they both groan aloud as Jared bottoms out deep inside Jensens’ body.

Jared leans forward to capture Jensen’s lips with his own as he begins to thrust. He starts out slowly, enjoying the glide of his cock pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in all the way to the base, grinding his pelvis against Jensen’s when he’s as deep as he can get. Jensen’s fingers are digging bruises into his biceps, and he knows he’ll wear them like a badge of honor tomorrow. His own fingers are gripping the cheeks of Jensen’s ass, holding him open for Jared’s cock as he braces him against the door.

“Come on, you bastard,” Jensen urges, and Jared finally increases his pace, pounding into Jensen, hearing the thudding of Jensen’s hips against the door and dimly hoping that his neighbors can’t hear it from the outside.

He’s getting close, so he growls at Jensen, “Get yourself off.”

Jensen quickly complies, releasing one of Jared’s arms to bring his hand between them, jerking himself frantically as Jared slams into him. He comes with a groan, the pearly white liquid shooting up Jared’s chest almost to his chin. His hole clenches tightly around Jared’s cock and that’s it, that’s all Jared can take and he’s coming, grinding his cock in as deeply as it will go into Jensen’s willing body, filling the condom.

They stand there frozen for a few moments, panting harshly, then Jensen lets his legs slip down Jared’s waist to stand on the floor. Jared hurriedly reaches down to hold onto the condom as he slips from Jensen’s body.

“Stay right there,” he orders as he ducks into the kitchen to dispose of the condom and wipe himself off with a square of paper towel, wincing slightly at the roughness against his sensitive dick. He comes back and Jensen is still standing there, stark naked and beginning to look slightly awkward now that the rush of sex is over. Jared thinks he looks adorable with the slight flush tinting his cheeks pink.

“You want to stay?” he asks, holding his breath a little as he waits for a response.

“Yeah,” Jensen says simply, and Jared grins in relief, holding his hand out and pulling Jensen with him towards the bathroom.

“We need a shower,” he declares firmly. Jensen doesn’t argue.

When they’re cleaned up and dried off, lying together in Jared’s big bed, Jared asks teasingly. “So, are you going to finish your story?”

Jensen’s eyes are closed but he smiles slowly. “Hm, that depends on you.”

“Huh?” Jared asks eloquently.

“The guy in the story was you. It was what I was imagining you doing as I got myself ready for you.”

“You mean you weren’t with anyone else tonight?” Jared is more relieved than he probably should be.

“Nah, I haven’t been with anyone in a while. I just like the look on your face when I pretend I have been.”

Jared laughs. “Me too. I haven’t been with anyone in months,” he confesses. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you were doing.”

“Well, why don’t you show me what you were thinking about?” Jensen invites, and Jared is more than up for a second round.

He’s waited this long to get Jensen into his bed; he’s going to make the most of it.

END


End file.
